1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fabric treatment appliance with a steam generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some fabric treatment appliances, such as a washing machine, a clothes dryer, and a fabric refreshing or revitalizing machine, utilize steam generators for various reasons. The steam from the steam generator can be used to, for example, heat water, heat a load of fabric items and any water absorbed by the fabric items, dewrinkle fabric items, remove odors from fabric items, etc.
In some fabric treatment appliances, the steam generator, positioned externally of a fabric treatment chamber and fluidly coupled to the fabric treatment chamber, such as by a conduit, delivers steam to the fabric treatment chamber. The steam generator can provide pressurized or non-pressurized steam. When the steam generator provides pressurized steam, the pressure of the steam facilitates transporting the steam from the steam generator to the fabric treatment chamber. When the steam is non-pressurized, a fan or blower located in the conduit can facilitate transporting the steam to the fabric treatment chamber. Incorporating a fan or blower, however, adds cost and complexity to the fabric treatment appliance.